Missunderstandings
by Your usual shipwreck
Summary: "Fair warning, anyone you touch within 24 hours will also be turned into a woman. If you do indeed touch a civilian, I will have you detained with them until authorization to wipe their memory is granted." Orders from the Blue King to Fushimi. Genderbent Fushimi and Yata. Sarumi? Yes. Angsty? Yep. Humor? Attempted.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, warning. I haven't written since middle school. So my writings a bucket ton of awkward. But I've been working on this for too long not to post it. Plus I've found that writing calms me, so hopefully I'll be updating weekly. I no own K or any of its characters** ~

* * *

It was no secret among Scepter4 that their third in command was an unsociable an easily bored/irritated person. Hence such a thing as a 'superior briefing' came into existence in which new inductees where informed on how to handle the king and his second and third in command.

Information such as:

Fushimi Saruhiko, 19 years old, is none too pleased about any overtime or troublesome work. Not only that, but he couldn't stand to be doing any type of work related things during his free time, meaning: co-workers, do NOT kiss up to him, do NOT ask him out for drinks, do NOT ask him to cover your shift, do NOT expect him at work social events, if he is asked to lunch he will give a non committal noise and NOT show up (because no ones even seen him eat at work), do NOT bother him when he's in the dorms or when he's on his personal laptop (because he won't answer).

He does what is needed. Nothing more, nothing less.

There are only three people who may sway these behaviors, one of them non-listed due to safety reasons.

One, the King himself, who could get Fushimi to do anything either by command or blackmail. Two, his one superior other than his king. And three, a rival member of HOMRA, one Yata Misaki.

And this specific case of Fushimi annoyance was due to involve all three of those people.

"Fushimi-kun looks like I'll be calling you Fushimi-chan soon." His king had just briefed him on his new mission and it was so ridiculous he almost took it as a joke. It didn't even involve anything technical!

"Tsk." Which was translated to 'what a pain'.

"Yes, yes, I am aware that it is indeed an uncomfortable process but it will be painless." As usual, the king stayed as perceptive as ever.

"And why me?" Believe it or not, outside of making rounds, doing support, tracking strains, and sometimes fighting them, his place was at a desk with a computer.

"Simply because the investor has a phobia of men. Typically lieutenant Awashima would see her herself, however she seems to get…distracted, though I do not blame her for wanting to converse with only another female Scepter4 member. Also I need a second eye in the meeting room."

"If she is or was a member of Scepter4 then wouldn't she know something as basic as the third in command's gender?"

"Yes, she is very diligent, however I told her you were getting a sex change and she welcomed you with open arms."

Fushimi stayed silent, he had no say in this no matter what any third party listening in may say, he was his king and if he wanted to keep out of trouble then he'd have to conceit to his every whim and it pissed him off. It wasn't like Munakata to not at least ask him if he wanted this job, if anything this was an order. Which besides the general work orders, the King did not do, at least with him anyway, because he 'liked' him. Tsk.

Not only that, the sole reason he was having to do this was because a certain (usually very competent) lieutenant was too chatty. It was an understatement to say that Fushimi Saruhiko was not too pleased about this whole situation.

"Very well, you may call in the in the strain. Oh yes, fair warning, after the procedure, for 24 hours any person you touch will also be affected." Fushimi starts scratching at his no longer existent HOMRA insignia bringing a smile to the kings face. "All of Scepter4 members were sent a warning. However if you choose to go outside, I nor anyone else will stop you, but do not touch anyone. If you do, that person will have to be detained until permission to wipe their memory is authorized, and if failure to remain untouched is reached then I will have you detained with the unfortunate civilian as punishment. " The kings gave his underling a warm smile, causing the nineteen year old to scowl even deeper before muttering an 'understood' through clenched teeth.

"Good! Call Ahn-chan in please. Oh, don't look so upset Fushimi-kun, it's unlike you to have physical or social contact with anyone. I'm sure you'll do well."

"Oh." Fushimi stopped suddenly as was on his way to flag down the only non-blue appareled person in the hall.

That last comment made it all too clear to the third in command what this whole annoyance was: Punishment. Very premeditated punishment.

Punishment for not attending Awashima's surprise birthday party in the lunch room yesterday. It was mentioned to him beforehand by the King but the younger's head was somewhere else, on someone else specifically, a suddenly illusive virgin idiot kind of someone else.

Honestly, even now, in the midst of his kings sadistic glory, he preferred this bothersome mission over having a cafeteria full of Anko products forced down his throat.

"Tsk. Always doing underhanded things." He muttered under his breath as he settled on a seat across from his king and next to the strain 'Ahn-chan'.

"What was that?" His king said snarkily, he knew all too well that the young genius had picked up on his hint about his motive and it brought flowers and rainbows to his world.

"Nothing." Fushimi scoffed at his kings antics, wishing deeply that this would all end soon.

"Ahn-chan, you may begin." The blue king turned to the strain who reached a hand out to Fushimi and simply tapped the side of his neck.

"Done. You will feel really sleepy when the moon is at its highest, that is, if you are not already asleep by then. Really, my power takes affect during sleep. If you do not sleep it will force you to do so, at least on the first day... Please take care." A manly voice came through despite the (female) strain's small and very girly figure.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ahn-chan. Good luck on your endeavors. " They both watched the strain leave before resuming conversation. "No, you won't sound like that." Munakata chuckled answering a question that was not asked.

"Endeavors?" Was all Fushimi cared to ask at this point.

"Ever the curious one, aren't we? She is a transgendered woman though not completely a woman physically. She cannot use her powers on herself, so she runs an underground charity of sorts to have her powers available to those who need it." The blue king explained.

"Need?" Fushimi raised a brow. There are others who need temporary gender change?

"Yes, need. You see one can go forever as a biological member of their opposite sex as long as they sleep every night, to deactivate the change you must not sleep for two days. Although the first week is exempt, you will remain a female regardless. Such strange conditions for a strain power, yes?" Fushimi face contorted into an disgusted frown. "I will give you paid leave, Fushimi-kun. I am not a slave driver."

"So they say." Fushimi dared to say aloud. Not only was he going to be turned into a girl for a week, he has to avoid any physical contact with anyone for 24 hours, and he has to not sleep for two days! It was too much!

"I trust you with this as my third in command. I wouldn't give this task to you if you could not handle it. I will send you the details of the meeting within the hour." His words did nothing to divert or lessen Fushimi's displeased scowl but nonetheless the young commander nodded to his king and left his office, going straight to his dormitory room without a problem.

Yes, it wasn't until he had walked into his room that he realized he had no food and was unbearably hungry since he didn't eat today or the day before and the cafeteria was closed for cleaning.

His usually well reigned-in temper flared, needing to slam his fist on the wall to satisfy his need to destroy something. Earning a very girly scream from his dorm neighbor.

"Speaking of girly screams…" He couldn't help but to think of his 'favorite' skateboarder with his 'favorite' girly name. But quickly shook the thought from his mind, knowing he wouldn't see the vanguard since he had somehow found out Fushimi was camera stalking him.

Begrudgingly, he had already done his daily check to see if his 'precious' Misaki left his apartment using his access to the surrounding surveillance cameras but it seems that he either hadn't left for work or found a way around his extensive network of cameras.

"Convenient store it is." He sighed already bored with this mission.

Not even bothering to change clothes, he was down and out of Scepter4 HQ and was picking out some junk food when he heard a familiar grumble.

"I can't believe I let it get this long! It hasn't been this long since middle school. This is bad." He watched as the object of his obsession walk by beanie in hand and hair grown out.

"I think it makes you look younger, dunno why the fuss about it." Fushimi paid quickly and followed the two silently. Seeing this as his new entertainment for the day.

Fushimi noted that Kamamoto wasn't a fatass anymore but he was still weak and unfit to 'protect' Misaki from anything. Which is what he's supposing was the purpose of the other's presence since it was about Misaki's work hour and they were a far way out from the HOMRA bar.

"You idiot! I'm nineteen! I'm tired of people thinking I'm in middle school, damn it!" Fushimi shifted to the right to get a good view of the two and was met a strange sight. The vanguard was holding on to his comrades hood having him tow him. _Since when did they get so close?_

"Well I think its cute, I mean it looks good, ugh, no homo though!" Kamamoto seemed to get more anxious as he went on, probably concerned about the redhead's pride and temper.

The stalker raised a brow at the skateboarder's reaction, surprisingly there was no blush or embarrassment from being described as 'cute'. Instead the he just shrugged and shifted his skateboard as needed.

"Whatever, I'm getting it cut. I can't be representing HOMRA looking 'cute'" Fushimi could just hear the air quotes from a couple of pedestrians behind.

"Look at me! Well not right now...but I'm like the definition of overweight! As long as you can fight, it don't matter what you look like when you kick ass." The larger of the two reasoned.

"But then you look like this, no homo. Plus you're tall. I'm short! I'll look like a kid." Fushimi couldn't help but to be amused at his ex-best friends vague use of 'no homo'.

"Anna can fight, she's a kid." The conversation was starting to bore the stalker and he decided to emerge as soon as next opportunity arises.

"Anna's our king, she can be cute! And she's a girl! She can look however she wants!" A few long strides and Fushimi caught up with the two.

"You can be cute if you want to, after all you do have a girl's name. Right, Mi-sa-ki~?" A black beanie was chucked at him as the redhead jumped, clearly startled by his sudden appearance.

"Saru?! How'd you find me?!" Still sounding surprised not yet in his 'Die, shitty monkey!' phase just yet.

"Coincidence, as usual." The blue tried to play it casual. To be fair their meetings are almost always by chance but he is guilty of checking where the skateboarder was about every 24 hours.

"As usual my ass, your blue lady told me what was going on!" Fushimi frowned, once again affected by his lieutenant's 'chattiness'. On a brighter side of things, he noted the tension growing in that small frame and the way it made him feel was wonderful.

"Work is work, I can't help if you happen to be on the screen as I monitor." The blue clansman explained.

"I ain't got time for you! C'mon Kamamoto. " The vanguard finally got off his skateboard, legs slightly trembling. Usually that would be a huge turn off for Fushimi but he was deprived of a fight for weeks, he would take what he could.

"If I remember correctly the reason why you got your hair cut was because you got it stuck in my pants zipper." It surprised the blue himself that he had said such a memory aloud, it was unlike him to bring up the 'good old days' but nonetheless it achieved the desired effect.

"Really?!" Kamamoto choked on a smoothie he was drinking.

"I-It's not what it sounds like! I fell asleep folding laundry and it got stuck!" It seems like the redhead didn't get it until he caught the surprise on the blondes face.

"Why'd you have his pants Yata?" The taller questioned taking the reason as truth, but still wanting clarity.

"Don't say stuff like that, people will get the wrong idea!" Misaki hushed his comrade with a fist to the head.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that would we? Your virgin brain would just shrivel in embarrassment. " Fushimi pushed harder for a reaction.

"Yer asking for it." The smaller balled his fist, small frame shaking in anger.

 _Close but not yet._

He tried again, he needed something more HOMRA related or something to do with that oversized pride the small vanguard had.

"So you just noticed? You really do have a bird brain, Yatagarasu-chan." The growl that escaped the skateboarder was music to his ears, he'd done it.

"I dunno what's going on but you gotta calm down Yata. You're going to get scolded if your late again." Kamamoto tried to interject.

"Stay out of this!" Fushimi warned annoyed as always with the older reds presence.

"Whatta ya mean you don't know what's going on? I'm about to bash this shitty monkeys face in with my skateboard that's what!" Misaki took a step forward and his left knee bent suddenly almost causing him to fall over, but he straightened immediately trying to play it off. Fushimi sighed, it was no good. He just couldn't get excited when the crow had a injured wing.

"No, I meant the virgin thing." The v word brought both of their attention to the blonde. "Yata's not a virgin anymore, Fushimi. So stop teasing him about it." The announcement made some pedestrians scoot away from the group.

Silence was all that was heard between the three before some old guy busted out laughing.

"Congrats, kid." The old guy stood from his perch and patted Misaki on the shoulder before entering the store he was sitting in front of.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Don't go saying things like that out loud dumbass!" And again Kamamoto was silenced with a fist to the head and a loud huff before trailing off into another lecture; perhaps the smaller's attempt at stopping the blood from rushing to his face.

"Oh really? Where's the proof? Show it to me." Fushimi interrupted the lecture feeling irritated for being ignored.

"What proof?! You wanna see my dick or something?" The 'virgin' seemed so offended the other didn't believe it that he wasn't embarrassed until after he said it. "Ack! What the hell am I saying?!"

If the topic of virgins didn't make the surrounding people scatter, the mention of someone's dick definitely did.

"Here's the proof." The blonde dug into his friend's pockets and pulled out a very lacy white panty.

"Ah! Dude put that back!" Face more red than pink now, the carrier of the panties shoved them back into his pocket.

Fushimi didn't believe it, it was probably the silver clan's cat lady that left it after a visit to HOMRA.

"So how did it feel Misaki? Was she good? Was it all you ever wanted?" The blue made sure to avoid the tall red as he circled the smaller like a hawk.

"I-It's none of your business." His voice cracked, probably at the height of embarrassment.

"Heh, so what was her name?" The interrogation went on and the person in question stayed unresponsive until he finally got red enough that he burst.

"I dunno some older lady! I just wanted to get it over with! Damn! Just leave me the fuck alone, its got nothing to do with you!" That answer...he knew Misaki, he was incapable of such an answer. 'Some girl he met at the supermarket' or 'my girlfriend' was more of his type of clichéd excuse but nothing as elaborate, no, not elaborate, as real as that.

No, he's way too skiddish to even watch porn let alone have some cougar touch all over him. But then again he does stupid things when he's upset.

Fushimi's face grew dark and all three stood still in the tense silence. The blonde was about ready to drag his friend down the street to safety but waited curiously as to why the blue was so upset.

"What the hell happened to waiting?! You couldn't give a shit about what I said and you're too damn naïve to have thought of it yourself. So whose idea was it?! Huh?! Those punks at HOMRA?!" In a fit of rage he grabbed the front of the younger's sweater.

If it was true that'd mean, there was no trace of the person he cared for so long ago. The person he knew would never 'disrespect' a woman by having a one night stand. If he had, then that meant he lost himself completely to HOMRA and their filthy habits.

It sounded stupid and it sounded like he wanted it for himself, but for him; it was neither. Misaki's virginity was important to him because it was once important to Misaki.

The boy would always talk big saying he was going to wait until he was married or until he found the person he wanted to be with for the rest if his life, he even made Fushimi promise to slap him if he ever became a 'man-slut'.

They had talked about it like they had about decking out their secret base and taking over the world. Just the two of them young and in over their heads, dreaming, and making promises over small things. But even now, those promises were still something dear to the both of them, though it was an unspoken topic.

Yet in light of this new announcement, it made Fushimi feel like he-despite being the one to end their friendship, was the only one hanging on to their broken relationship.

"I don't wanna hear that coming from you! Its none of your goddamn business what I do anyway! You betrayed me so don't go telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" A push and an attempted punch from the redhead put some distance between the two.

"You're right." The blue sounded tired out and even more concerning…he sounded confused.

Inside he was hurt but at the same time angry that he fooled himself into thinking that they still had some sort of bond left. Which made him infuriated that the other thought they were nothing but opposing colors.

"Oh, so you wouldn't care if you killed me in one of these fights that you keep begging for but you'd care if I lost fucking my virginity?! Fuck you and our sick ass relationship, I'm so don-" In an instand Fushimi closed the distance between them and had the other held up by the front of their shirt. Fushimi opened his mouth but nothing came out.

 _Of course I'd care!_

Is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. Too hurt to say anything further that revealed how pathetically he clung to the other existence.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Tsk. Fushimi here." The third in command answered his PDA trying not to wince as the other released his fire like aura, slowly burning the hand that held the him in place.

Kamamoto looked like he was going to charge at any moment, but backed off as Fushimi pulled a knife out with his PDA.

"I see you went out. Captain said remind you to be careful about touching others and or bumping into them." The blues second in command informed him politely.

He spared a glance to the red who now had his flaming hand on his wrist.

"And what if I do?" He sighed as his superior made a surprised sound.

Just as he thought he'd back off and cool down for a few days, he was now going to be held prisoner with his 'problem'.

"You are to detain that person civilly and bring them to HQ."

"Understood." Fushimi closed the call and turned to the fuming redhead still caught in his grip. "By orders of the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, you are now under arrest."

I _suppose we are to put to rest this once and for all._

"The fuc-" Was all he got before he was hoisted onto the blues shoulders. "I'll fucking burn you, fucking monkey!" Misaki kicked and hit, fighting him for balance.

"Misaki. Shut up." The coldness in his voice silenced the squirming vanguard. Never had Fushimi used that voice with him...

"What?! You can't do that! He didn't do anything!" The blonde interjected before being shot a fierce glare.

"Go tell your king that if she's got a problem to contact mine." And with that he turned and began walking toward Scepter4 headquarters.

"Tell Anna not to worry! I'll get myself out if this! I swear it!" A shout from the detainee to his comrade echoed the now empty streets.

They both stayed silent for a while until Misaki's watch alarmed.

"Ugh. Great. Fucking late. Again. I'm so fucking fired." The captured turned to his captor. "Why am I being arrested? This fucking sucks. Your king better compensate for me missing work."

"..."

"Oi, you're serious? What the hells up your ass today? I don't get it."

"You never do."

"Oh so now you talk... bastar-"

"Tell me your lying. "

"S-so I was. What of it?" Fushimi didn't even have to look to see that he was puffing his cheeks out, it was an idiosyncrasy he had when he gets caught in a lie.

 _This is the idiot I know._

"You're so stupid." The blue sighed in part annoyance and part relief.

I _t must've been the fatass's idea. They must've planned it after Misaki got fed up with me and those punks at HOMRA teasing him. Might've been a good idea if they told it to anyone else but they screwed thinking I'd react positively to something like that._

"Hey! You're the one who got upset dumbass! Why the hell were you so angry anyway? Don't tell me you actually care." Fushimi faltered as he walked looking back at the ginger.

It was a possibility, he thought. That maybe Misaki thought he didn't care, so being the dope Misaki is he had made sure the other thought he didn't care as well.

It was tiring, troublesome, and annoying not knowing how the other really views him. Though Fushimi knew he isn't the one to complain, since his pride and insecurity was the only thing stopping them from making up...well mostly.

Asking would be a moot point. Misaki feels, not think. So he doubted that even if he did know that he would ever say it. So he had to look at the facts:

He says he'll kill him but never aims to kill, he says he hates the very sight of him but smiles occasionally when they run into each other before fights, he still has kept his number and the watch that he gave him.

It is a possibility, that maybe one day he can hope for more than Misaki's hate. But it was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

"I do. What of it?" Fushimi was genuinely curious as to the others reaction.

 _He's probably going to call bullshit..._

"What do you mean 'what of it?'. You fucking betrayed me how the hell are you still going to have feelings for me?"

I feel _a lot towards you, idiot._

"What? No 'no homo'?" Fushimi rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling bitter.

He supposed it was that same false accusation of 'you betrayed me first' that Misaki always threw in his face. That always got to him.

"I'm being serious." The redhead whined as if Fushimi wasn't already annoyed with the whole conversation. So he opted for ignoring the question. "Don't ignore me!"

 _What an ironic statement...it makes me want to ignore him some more but...I'll have to put a stop to this and quick or else I'll be hearing it for the next week._

"If I was whoring myself out for rent money would you try to stop me?" He went for an analogy, something easy Misaki could grasp without having to spill his guts to someone who may or may not even care.

"What the fuck? I'd stop anyone. It's just not right to have to do that for money if they don't really want to."

 _Typical...should've seen that coming._

"What if I wanted to?" Fushimi tried again.

"Then I'd send you to the damn hospital cause you're just being lazy and taking other peoples in need of clients…clients."

 _Just kill me already! Uggghhh_

"Okay, let's dumb it down for you then. How about if I was dying. Would you come see me?" He wanted to avoid an extreme analogy because he really did want a straight answer not a forced 'yes' on an account of morality.

"What the hell does tha-"

"Tch. Just answer."

"Well yeah, I guess."

"Then let's leave it at that. " End of discussion. Done. Case closed. He got his point across and it contented the screaming brat on his shoulder. All is goo-

"So you'd come see me too is what you're saying?" He hadn't expected that question…

"Yeah." The answer came out awkwardly.

"…"

"…"

Fushimi was actually surprised.

"So am I really being arrested orrr?" For once, Misaki wasn't screaming, cussing or threatening him but he wasn't chipper either. Just casual as if they had been talking about food instead of three years of hurt feelings and hurting each other.

"Yes. I'm infected with the ability to turn men to women and it's contagious. You touched me. So I have to take you to the Captain." He explained flatly, mood ruined. Not even revealing something as surefire to get Misaki rilled up could change it.

"I'm being serious. "

Fushimi was stuck between:

 _Well, stop being serious. You've been serious enough today._

Or

 _Just shut up, you're being too noisy._

But alas, he stepped into the rhythm of their usual talks. It was easier to deal with than a barrage 'fuck you's and 'don't tell me what to do's at the moment.

"So am I. Congratulations Misaki, you're finally going to live up to your name. " The blue said in mock excitement.

"…put me down you fucking shitty ass monkey who said you could touch me?!"

"It's too late so stop squirming." He was annoyed to the point of wanting to give up and say that the vanguard had escaped him or that he hadn't touched the boy at all. But he had already tipped Awashima off by asking about procedures. So he just tuned the other out for a while, they were almost to headquarters anyway.

"…why the fuck are you infected with that sort of thing anyway?!" Misaki's voice faded in.

"It's classified. " Fushimi deadpanned.

"I can't be a girl! I wont even be able to look at myself! And put me down already! I can walk." That said Fushimi dropped him immediately on the ground.

"Ow! Fucker! That hurt!" He yelped and cradled his knee rocking back and forth making hissing noises for what seemed like a good whole minute. "You could've been more gentle, ya know?!" The redhead looked up at him with big tear rimmed eyes.

Fushimi just stood there fighting the urge to tease the teary eyed boy.

"It's a bit early for me to be treating you like a girl isn't it, Mi-sa-ki~? " He gave into his urge, knowing it wasn't enough to make the other go ballistic.

For once he was teasing, not taunting.

"Don't act like you treat girls any different…asshole." Another surprise, no hint of resentment in those words.

"Oh? So I'm guessing you know how to treat a girl then?" Fushimi tried again not sure if he was imagining things.

"Hell yeah, I do. If a girls hurt ya gotta help her and if she says 'no thanks' then you let her down gently." Misaki explained as if he were explaining how to ride a skateboard.

"Remind me how old you are?" He was starting to taunt at this point, for what reason he wasn't sure.

"What the hells that's supposed to mean?" Misaki's 'thug' accent began to mix in his words knowing good and well that Fushimi knew all his statistics but still he stayed calm.

"You're a bit old to be playing prince, don't you think?" He was really pushing for a fight now.

"Fuck you!" The shorter growled but then recovered with: "Kindness doesn't have an limit!"

"It does if it takes someone else's away." Fushimi had said it before he even knew what he was saying.

W _hat the hell's wrong with me? We were having a normal conversation...why...why did I do that?_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Misaki's confused voice cut into his self loathing thoughts.

"Nothing. Hurry up, I've wasted enough time." Fushimi held out a hand but naturally the other didn't take it perhaps instinctively suspicious of what just happened.

So Fushimi watched impatiently as the smaller rose from his sitting position in a very robotic manner.

"How'd you hurt it?" The blue asked nonchalantly trying to distract himself from the temptation to just start walking and having the other follow.

"You should fucking know!" Was spat in a mix of disbelief and anger.

Two weeks earlier they had gone at it and he had used the sheath of his sword to trip the other. The skateboarder was going rather fast on impact, but he didn't seem hurt at the end of it. 'Seem' being the keyword.

"Oh." Was all he said, yes, Misaki was still important to him, and yes, he did resent him at the same time. However he felt no qualm in marring the other, it actually made him happy that a little piece of him would be carried around with Misaki for a while.

He caught this thought as it formed. He was _happy_? About _hurting_ Misaki? But he couldn't stand to see him hurt. Or so he thought...?

 ** _What the hell is wrong with me?_**

* * *

 **Reader: Whhhhaaaat no genderbend on the first chapter?! I feel cheated!**

 **Me: I know, I is sorry. It will be next chapter tho...**

 **Reader: 0_0**

 **So reviews are appreciated... If any clarifications or corrections are spotted feel free to PM me. Sooo yeah, I set out on this story for humor but I just couldn't throw them in genderbend and not try to address this messy mixed up relationship they have. So thats why so much angst in this chap. Will lighten as the story progresses. I also like to take suggestions so if you have any please to come forward. I will embrace you~ Okay enough of me, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there~ Anyway I changed the way my of writing because it's easier for me, it'll be from Misaki's POV this chapter!**

 **To Guest o3o: Back when I wrote religiously I used to pop stories out as they came to me, causing me to have an overload of stories and like close to no updates. This is the only story I have now and it's safe to say that I'm planning on sticking around and finishing this. As to only Misaki being female...Saruhiko is the one who got Misaki dragged into this genderbend so he's going to be turned into a girl too but I threw a surprise in for you here and the next chap.**

 **To Guest Guess: Surprise! It's both!**

 **And since I don't want to leave anybody out...Shirayukikiss: I love genderbends too~Probably more than I should XD**

 **I no own K or any of it's characters...if I did Sarumi would be a thing already~**

* * *

Saru's acting weird, just basically said that he said that he still cares! After all this time...I had given up on him caring and suddenly he's all 'Yeah if you were dying I'd come to see you' like what the hell? What? To laugh at my dying body? Or like- huh? I don't even know anymore! Even if he did mean he'd see me in a caring way, that's great but now what? Make-up? After he's hurt me, after I hurt him…there's no taking that back. I mean I tried to be you know…friendly but he shut me out and went all 'fight me Misaki~'. Was I just imagining things? Like what the fuck am I supposed to think? Now things are awkward. He's really quiet, I'm quiet and…and **this!**

"I said put me down!" I hit him on the back a few times but the most I got was a 'tsk', typical. I tried to leaned back trying shimmy my legs to the ground but he just grabs them and readjusted me from kidnapper carry to bridal style and continued. At this rate, he'll be carrying me like a fucking princess into blue territory. I'll fucking die of embarrassment! "Look man, my knee is fine. I can walk, you know I heal real quick." He had got impatient like the bastard he is and started carrying me again, I don't think he has ever willingly carried me this long even in middle school!

"..." Okaaay, let's try again.

"I've been walking on it for two weeks now, so I'm pretty used to the pain." I tried the calm approach hoping to snap him out of this mood.

"…" REALLY?!

"Arg! You stupid monkey I said put me down before I really fucking hurt you! I'm so serious, you bastard! Saruhikoooo!" I struggled but it was too late I was surrounded by blues all stopped and staring at the two of us.

I hate my big mouth! I hate this shitty monkey! And I hate my fucking face cause I knew I was blushing like Mr. Kusanagi when he's wiping down his bar! I mean why wouldn't it be? It's embarrassing being carried like some chick in a romance movie! I'm a dude dammit!

"Isn't that Yatagarasu?" Some random blue pointed me out and more eyes were looking at me. I reached for my beanie to find it wasn't there...had I had it I would've pulled it over my eyes, cause this is just too much.

"Lookie, isn't that Princess Misaki?" Some bastard chuckled, thanks to the Monkey everybody knows about my girly name. I opened my mouth about ready to kick some blue ass but I was jerked violently toward the voice and all of a sudden we were face to face with the guy.

" _That name will never pass your filthy mouth again, understood_?" Even I tensed up, hell, since when did his voice sound that threatening?!

"O-okay. I-I mean yessir!" The guy saluted and ran off, which was probably smart.

"I didn't dismiss him." I turned to face him and man did Saru look like he wanted to run him down.

"W-wha…Do you talk to all your comrades that way?!" That was fucking terrifying! How the hell do they even function here? They're always spoutin' shit like 'Scepter4 is the best a group blankity blank blank.' How the hell are they going to be best at group blah blah blah if there's no sense of unity! HOMRA prides itself in its unity, even if you got shit with another member you take it out of the bar or forget about it. And here Saru is, down talking his comrade in the damn lobby! There's no way he's getting along with anyone here if he's talking to his fellow clansmen like that. "Do you even talk to anyone here outside of giving and taking orders?"

I've seen many of Saru's faces. I've seen him laugh, seen him cry, seen him angry, seen him hurt, seen him embarrassed, you name it. And I can confidently say nobody knows his faces like I do, but this face…I've seen it only once before and at the time I did I really hoped I never would again. Something is really wrong with him for him to feel _guilty._ Bastard has a clear conscious for a lot of things that he shouldn't, so this was weird to say the least. Guilty about what? I have no clue, certainly isn't for that guy whose head he bit off. Could he be thinking over this 'friends' thing?

"That's none of your business." He grumbled before heading toward the elevator.

"The hell it isn't! I don't know how you take 'I'd see you if you were dying'. But I take that a sign that _you_ still care for _me_. So..." Oh shit, that was close. I was about to say something really weird just now. God, I don't know what I would've done without Kamamoto's training*.

"Sooo?" Saru raised a brow, he looked curious. Even though I wish he'd drop it, it's good he's out of that funk he was in earlier.

"F-forget it!" I shook my head.

"Don't say anything if you don't intend to finish saying it, it's annoying." He just rolled his eyes and finally set me down. I hopped to the grab the railing while Saru ran his ID and pressed the elevator button. The whole elevator turned blue and the thing actually started to talk asking Saru for a passcode and to identify who I was.

The elevator lights turned dark blue for a second as it started to move but then turned to normal and started playing classical music. Fancy ass blues and their fancy ass elevators. Who even pays for all this stuff?

"If you still have something you want to say, say it." Saru's voice cut through my starting to get weird theories on how this place gets funded.

"I was going say that it isn't ya know...strange if I was worried about you." He just stood there and stared at me for a while before giving a small scoff.

"You're really embarrassing." He shook his head, removing his glasses and cleaning them. He does that when he's embarrassed! Guess I managed to embarrass him a bit, wasn't the intention but who cares? Hah! Karma's a bitch, isn't it? Wait...how was that embarassin- _oh._ Damn it! I was so distracted with the funding thing I just answered him automatically!

"S-Shut up! That's the last time I worry about your sorry ass." He 'tch'ed again and turned to look out the elevator's view of the lobby.

"I only need one person's eyes on me, I don't care for the rest." He didn't turn to face me but I could hear he was serious but still...

"Heh. Whose embarrassing now?" I stuck my tongue out, his head whipped around and he gave me the most irritated look.

"Tsk. Annoying." He looked away, for real why is he mad this time? I just said what he said to me back to him.

"Hey. I just sai-" I had leaned forward to see his face and it was pink. "W-w-why are you blushing?!" I grabbed his face to make sure and I was right! C-c-could he have been talking about me? That was a joke an-

"You're imagining things." The elevator stopped suddenly and shook.

With my hands on Saru's face and me leaning my weight on my uninjured leg. I fell on Saru and him not ready for my weight hit the wall behind him.

"Oh. My bad. You alright?" I apologized taking my hands off his face and steadied myself with the rail on either side of him.

"Eh-hem...am I interrupting something?" Standing there was the Blue Witch himself, for whatever reason a crepe in his hand and smile on his face. "I can take the stairs if you two need more time. Though I would suggest moving that to Fushimi's office, I'll let this slide since Fu-chan doesn't do much-"

"I don't know what perverted things your thinking of but they're wrong." Saru left the elevator and I walked in behind him, trying not to look like a complete fool in front of a king by hopping.

"Sooo you two aren't fighting?" The blue king just sat there eating his crepe in amusement.

"Don't play like you meant something else." Saru growled before pulling out his PDA and messing with it as he walked on completely ignoring his king.

"You even talk to your king that way?!" I gawked, I mean I don't exactly kiss the ground that Anna walks on but if she asked me if I could, I would. I don't know whether to take this as them being close or them not getting along.

"Oh, my apologies Yatagarasu. Welcome to Scepter4." The blue witch stuffed the crepe wrapper into his jacket pocket and dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

He said that almost as if he were expecting me, then he had the nerve to just stand there as if I were some obstacle that popped up during a video game and you have to wait until it moves or talks. It was fucking annoying. So I just moved to what was important: My rights as a clansman. This guy knows the rules like it was some kind of holy book, he has to know that my king has the rights to decide to do with me if a strain were to use their powers on me, not the code enforcers.

"Yeah, well. What do you people want? I missed my first job and I have to get to my second."

"I've heard you are holding multiple jobs, I assure you I will compensate you. However I have a proposal. One that I think might benefit you and your king."

"Well you going to explain or what?" This guy should be an actor with all this unnecessary drama he likes to create.

"I want you to accompany Fushimi-kun on his mission. It's not an order, of course. Just an opportunity that could benefit you if you so choose." Cheh, as if I would want anything from the guy who killed Mikoto. I'm only restraining myself because Anna said not to give him shit about it.

"And how exactly will this 'benefit' HOMRA?" I gritted my teeth and started listing colors, something Anna gave me to calm down. Red, maroon, mauve, lilac, purple, green. yellow, chartreuse...chartreuse? What the hell kind of color is that? Wait! No! Focus!

"What will be discussed at that meeting will be highly classified, I do think HOMRA's knowledge of such news would be more than crucial."

"So what yer sayin is that this meeting will be discussing HOMRA?" Just get to the point already! "And why is it that Saruhiko has to change genders for it?"

"The host of the meeting has androphobia-a fear of men if you will. As to the content of the meeting, I am not allowed to say. It is why I insist you that you attend." He smiled sarcastically. Yeah, that's right! Sarcastically! That smile says 'Yes, that's what I said you deaf peasant'. Bastard! I prefer Saru's brand of sarcasm to this pricks. At least you know when Saru's being sarcastic even if he's smiling.

"Who told you about the NS routes?" Saru came back from his office. At least I think that's where he went since he came back with his floaty laptop thingy. Guess, he's doing work? There were a lot of red blips on the screen and as he typed they started to disappear a bit faster than they appeared.

"NS?" How the hell am I supposed to know what that means? I don't speak Scepter4 lingo.

"Non-surveillance routes." Saru sighed before he typed the last blip away and turned the screen off.

"Oh um, Kamamoto told me that Mr. Kusanagi gave it to him, but Anna drew it." I went through my pockets and pulled the paper out to show them.

"If it's Mr. Kusanagi, then he got it from Lieutenant." Saru picked up the paper and shoved it in his kings face.

"Yes, I gave clearance to such thing. Although she told me Izumo asked for it himself." So Mr. Kusanagi asked for them? Why?

"Hm." "Yes, indeed." Both blues were starting to piss me off by just standing there adjusting their glasses at each other.

"You guys seeing something I'm not?!" I prompted.

"Mr. Kusanagi set you up to run into me." Saru smiled sadistically, bet he didn't feel too good about being played but it seems he chose to focus on one of my leaders getting one over me instead. "This route, if you had kept pass the convenient store, you would've run into the front cameras of Scepter4's gates." He explained further.

"And you'd come running." His King chimed in and for once I was glad that bastard opened his mouth. Saru's face was well worth it.

"I've had enough." He 'tsk'ed and crossed his arms but he didn't leave this time.

"Hm, yes, your grievance is well noted. Back to the matter at hand, this route s a rather roundabout way to get to your workplace, give or take by ten minutes but with the large distance between where HOMRA is to where you work is a great distance within itself. It's no wonder you didn't notice. The plan itself was worth applause, perhaps I should be more forthcoming toward contacting that man."' The Blue witch took the lead in explaining it to me, in too many words. Seriously, I didn't need to know all of that.

"So, Mr. Kusanagi and you had the same idea?" I tried to confirm the core of all of that.

"That is what it appears to be." He nods. Goddammnit! Just say 'yes', you don't have to get smart with me or make it fancy! This is probably why Mikoto didn't like the guy!

"I gotta call my people, hold on." I pressed a few buttons on my watch and called.

"Yo." He sounded super casual today, meaning he knew damn right what this call was about!

"Hey. Did you set me up with the blues?" I tried to keep it at a whisper. Rival kingship or allies, I don't want anyone else to know HOMRA's business.

"Oh that. Yeah sorry Yata, I really needed you to do this but we promised Mikoto we wouldn't touch it."

"Touch what?" What the hell is he talking about? A promise with Mikoto? About what? Me? What'd I do?

"Nothing. Just behave yourself and keep safe till you report back." There he goes again, either he moms me to death or treats me like a punk.

"I would've gone if you asked, I'm not a kid." Turned and started walking down the hall, the Blue Witch and the Monkey were starting to stare.

"I know. Anna and I know that we can count on you for anything. It was us, not you." Bullshit! Sometimes I feel like Mr. Kusanagi will never trust me with anything. So what what if I can't stay calm sometimes? I can still breathe and think through it like anyone else!

"Whatever..." I heard a few whooshing sounds meaning he must be putting me on speaker.

"Misaki?" That tiny little voice I'd recognize anywhere, so I had to take a deep breath and gather myself before answering.

"Oh, hi Anna!" I managed to come up with a happy voice even with all this shit going on. If it's for Anna, I'd do anything. Not because she's my king, not even because she was a really special person to Mikoto, it's because Anna is Anna. She's a smart, kind, mature, and considerate. Just all around good kid. One who said that I'm like a big bro to her.

"Are you mad?" A loaded question meaning she's trying to see how I'm taking this.

"No, I'm not mad just a little frustrated. Promise." There's no keeping secrets from her even over the phone plus I make it a habit not to lie to people especially those who I call my family.

"Okay." And with that the call ended. She sounded satisfied...well at least she didn't baby me like Mr. Kusanagi. I can behave! I'm a 20 year old man, damn it!

"They agreed." I sighed, so I'm being turned into a girl to attend a meeting for a formal rival kingship. This is a new level of weird.

"Then it's agreed upon then. I will make a pass for a Ms. Misaki Yata." A pass? Like the ones needed to get anywhere in this building? Why?

"Huh? Whatta I need a pass for? Can't I go home?"

"We can't run the risk of those who know you to see you, it'll compromise the strain who did this, and it'd be a breach of our agreement." Oh, if that's the case I guess. Can't help but to be pro-strain rights, not only cause Anna's one but because there are a few that are good people and should have protection rights like everybody else.

"So your telling me even HOMRA doesn't know about me turning into a girl?" So Mr. Kusanagi knew about this meeting and was trying to get me into it but didn't know that the head lady is man-phobic.

"I trust lieutenant Awashima with her choice of words with her exchanges with Izumo Kusanagi. So most likely the answer is no." Again man...just say 'no'.

"Well shit anything else I should know about?" I questioned. I have a feeling that if I didn't ask this bastard, that he'd say nothing and enjoy watching me run around confused.

"You will be staying with Fushimi, in his dormitory per our previous agreement. Also the change will occur when you sleep, also you were infected so you too are also contagious for 24 hours." Thanks...oh powerful great blue witch for gracing me with this important ass information.

"Tsk."

"Here. Go buy you girls something nice courtesy of Scepter4." He pulled out his wallet and gave me a blue card with the name: Munakata Reisi, printed in big letters. Did this guy seriously just give me his personal credit card and not expect me to overcharge it? "I'll just bill anything over my card limit to HOMRA." Bastard got me...oh my god that face! He looked so amused at my reaction...I change my mind this guy and the monkey definitely getting along.

"You really are a blue witch."

"Oh? I haven't heard that in a while. I imagine Suo-I mean your king spread the seed then?" Spread the seed? What the hell? I get it-like he planted the seed and it grew, as in everyone knows about it but that phrase is just no.

"Yeah, it used to be blue bitch before Anna." I smirked thinking it'd get under his skin, but instead he surprised me.

"I see, how endearing." The guy smiled sadly then turned to get in the elevator. I don't want to even think it but maybe he's taking Mikoto's death the hardest.

"What does he mean by 'buy something nice'? Like food?" I turned to Saru and handed him the card. Hell, I don't want to be responsible for losing the Blue King's credit card.

"I knew you were an idiot but this? It means to go shopping for clothes."

"C-clothes? Like in girly stores...with girls?" I can't even go to the mall because how many girls are there! Girls in the stores, at the kiosks, in the food courts, at checkout counters, everywhere! Not to mention those l-lingerie shops, I just can't stand it. There's a reason I buy online, but even if I did that it wouldn't get here on time...

"Oh yes, how could I forget you're scared of girls? How does it feel? Becoming the thing you fear the most? Think about it Misaki, we have to buy bras and panties. How are you possibly going to survive?"

"T-there's no way in hell I'm doing that! C-can't you send someone else? Like I dunno, a girl to pick them up?"

"Only woman here is the lieutenant and she's off duty and the only girl you know is little Anna."

"N-not true. I know a girl...kind of, but-" There's no way that shopkeeper is going to see me an not try to hug all up on me and who knows if he-she...she might do if Saru's there. "Ah! My sister!"

"You're going to wear your sisters panties? That a new level of pervert." His face scrunched up at the thought, mine would too if that was what I actually meant. That's gross.

"No! Our grandma always sends her shit on Christmas. Clothes she thinks are cool or s-sexy. But check it, Megumi is smart and she puts them in boxes and gives them to charity. I'll just drop by the house an-"

"Your stepdad." Saru's voice dropped as if he was threatening me.

"I'll wait till he leaves or something, I ain't stupid. I'll be fine." I'm sure he's thinking about the incident, but that was way back when I was really weak so it's not the same. "I'll head to HOMRA on the way for my skateboard, so bye."

I began to limp to the elevator, my knee still feeling stiff and hurt. Don't get me wrong nothing was broken but something hard formed at the back of my knee and it made me feel the bruise every time I moved it. It was annoying as hell, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Wait!" He caught my hand as I walked by, I tried to shake him off but he just held my hand tighter and stared at me.

"What-are-you-doing?" I tried to break free from his grip but he held firm; just staring at me like he was trying find something.

"..."

"AGAIN? What is with you today?" Saru used to do this about every time I said 'bye' when we were both at HOMRA. Never got what that was about but I wasn't expecting him to do this again.

"It's the hair..." Oh, I almost forgot about my hair problem.

"Heh? Just cause I look like how I did back then doesn't give you the right to touch all over me!" Ah crap! That sounded harsher than I wanted it to.

"Ho? Someone finally told you, huh?" His face darkened and he let go walking ahead of me and into the elevator.

I'm not really that mad about _that_ stuff in the past. I was a different man back then. I didn't question it. I didn't mind it. Welcomed it even. So why should I be mad now as a different man? If there should be someone to be mad at it's myself. BUT! It's not like I can tell him all of that.

"We'll talk about that later. After all, we have all week. Anyway, I can handle myself." I grunted pushing the closing elevator doors open as the bastard just watch me struggle with them.

"The captain put you in my charge, I'll drive you. We also need food, so I have to go out anyway." He sighed and leaned his head back, something he does when he's 'off-putted' from something. Gotta lighten this mood, I can't do this sulking thing for a week.

"Oh yeah, I noticed you had junk food in that bag you dropped. You still eating that shit?" I'm holding out my hand here Saru...take it.

"I can handle myself." He mocked halfheartedly. "You know I don't cook." Good. Good.

"More like can't. I'll cook tonight, I'm not eating that crap."

"As long as there's no vegetables." He grumbled as he again walked past me and into the lobby, where some other blue handed him some keys.

"You're such a baby!" I yelled after him.

"If there's vegetables, then you have to leave out the pineapple." He turned back to me with a small smile, I could hear some people gasp. I couldn't help but to laugh as he looked thrown off guard at his clansmen's reaction. "No vegetables." He said with a straight face before walking off without me again.

We argued about dinner all the way down to the car, we just decided on fried rice with vegetables and pineapples. The deal was the same as usual he picks one vegetable to eat, eats all of it on his portion and I'll eat the rest. It was a nice conversation until we got into the car...then it was silence.

"Same apartment?" Saru finally spoke after adjusting all the mirrors.

"Oh, yeah. Let me call Megumi to see if Hojo is home." I had to search the web for her number. I haven't talked to her since Saru left and I was feeling down. "Hey sis, it's Misaki. Do you remember me?"

"Big brother?! Of course! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She sounds cute but she sounded so old too. It's been forever.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I just...I need those boxes of clothes Grandma always sends you. Did you send them for charity yet? I don't need all of them just the recent ones."

"Yeah no, of course you can have them. They're in my closet but...does that mean you're coming by?"

"Yup."

"But...but dad is here."

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping on the couch."

"And Minoru?"

"He's at school still, baseball practice. It's a shame, he wanted to see you too."

"Okay no problem, I'll be in and out. And as for Minoru, maybe I'll stop by and see him at the school."

"Big brother...I'm not asking you to stay but...I want to talk to you for more than two minutes on the phone! I want to see you! I miss you! I've forgotten how your face looks like! It's horrible, I know but dad he-he doesn't allow mom to put pictures of you up. I had one but he took it away and got real angry."

"Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No! No! Nothing like that, dad's a good man...he's just good to everybody but you."

"Megumi...don't get upset."

"Sis! Call me sis! We're still family!"

"Okay sis, just calm down. Big brother will take care of it, okay? I'll give you my number."

"Don't come alone. Bring someone, even if it's from HOMRA. Don't come alone."

"Got it. Will do. See ya soon."

"Okay!"

"Bye."

"I can't believe your mom is still with that guy." Saru sneered, guy never liked my stepdad or my mom.

"What Megumi said was right. Hojo's a good guy, just to everybody but me. He makes mom happy so if I have to go away so she can be happy. I'll do it."

"Don't bullshit me, she chose some stranger over her own son solely because she hates being alone." Can't deny it. She really does hate being alone, Hojo made her happy but he hated me. She was torn, leaning on keeping Hojo and having me move out but I made the decision for her and found a place with Saru. I know though...she was planning on giving me up. "It's ridiculous that that piece of trash links you to the guy that killed his previous wife. What about you-"

"It's my eyes, they're like my dads. Heh, wouldn't doubt if it was my dad who killed Hojo's wife. Dad's...dad's suck."

"I'll agree to that. We're here." The car screeched as it stopped. Saru pulled out the keys and started to unbuckle.

"Stay here." I buckled him back in before the seat belt left my reach. "I'll be back."

"Not a chance." He shook his head and smacked my hand away.

"Saru, I don't know how Megumi will take it after the incident." Damn, why does he have to be so damn stubborn?

"She used to call me, asking about you. I think we're fine." What? When?

"Just stay out of sight." I warned.

"Stop ordering me around. I'll come out when I think I'm needed." Doing what he wants like always, what do I expect? I just nodded and got out the car.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Answering the door was a pretty tall girl with green eyes and chesnut hair, maybe in middle school.

"Misaki! I've missed you." A very tall Megumi ran to hug me, I had to remind myself to dodge. Same big green eyes but everything else was different, I almost didn't recognize her. Her naturally chestnut hair was dyed black. She was like six years younger than me but she was almost as tall as I am, so she must be 15 now and Minoru must be 12. Wow.

"Me too. Got the boxes?" She gave me a weird look but just played along probably guessing it had something to do with HOMRA. Which she knows about because I was emotionally unstable when I called mom but she answered, so thus the 'incident'-me crying my eyes out about how my best friend left Homra and me behind. Not something I should've done but nothing I could've avoided.

"I can't bring it all by myself. I don't want the go back and forth, it might wake dad up."

"And there's my cue." Saru rounded the corner. This bastard here!

"Saruhiko...what is he doing here?" Saru didn't look too offended, as if he expected it.

"W-we're working together for now." I explained quickly.

"When I said somebody...I didn't mean him." She childishly stuck her tongue out.

"C'mon right nows not the time fo-" I noticed the small beads of tears welling in Megumi's eyes.

"You made big brother cry! You have no right to be here." She tried to push Saru but he moved, I went to try to catch her but was stopped causing both Megumi and I to fall...although Saru caught me. Megumi? Not so much.

"Shit, that was close." I hissed as Saru pushed me upright.

"Really? I'd say I have more right to be next to him. I have a job to do. You? You cry like you miss him but what's really stopping you?"

"My dad he-" She wiped her tears as she rose, trying hard to look tough.

"That's right you chose your 'dad' over your big brother. Don't call out a traitor when your one yourself." What is with him? She's only a kid!

"Enough! Saru, just wait around the corner. I got this. Please." Can't believe he's lecturing my sister right now...I swear.

"Come back and face me you! You...You fake!" Megumi shook her fist at Saru's direction.

"Ennouugh! Let's get these boxes." I sighed. If this gets any louder, Hojo will wake up for sure. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.

I followed Megumi to her room and picked up two large boxes and loaded them in the car outside. Saru leaned against the wall next to the stairs with arms crossed no undoubtedly sulking or whatever he does when he's alone and not talking.

It surprised me though, I wasn't expecting Megumi to get all defensive about that call. Could've gone on without Saru knowing that I cried like a baby when he left, but whatever. I'm only human ya know?

"I think that's it, I'll go back upstairs and get the bag with all the personals in it. If who ever needs these clothes, then they probably need those as well. I don't mind giving those away anyway."

"Kay, um, by chance do you guys still have my stuff from my old room?" Assuming I'll be smaller as a girl, the clothes from middle school should fit me just fine.

"We have your clothes in a box but it's heavy. One more trip couldn't hurt." Megumi looked nervous, it was plain to see but she hid it behind a smile. Such a strong little girl. I really am proud of her.

"Minoru's back. I warned him not to wake Hojo." Saru informed us on our way back up the stairs.

"Thanks. One more and I'll be back." I assured him before turning the corner and went into the apartment room one more time.

This time going toward my old room, it was being used as storage but even without asking I could spot my crushed up and for whatever reason mildewing box from the very back of it all. I noticed the hole in the wall was patched up from when I was thrown into it...no no...not here. Gotta stay strong for the little sis and bro.

"Are you Misaki?" I heard a voice whisper. It was Minoru, eyes wide with shock. I smiled and patted his head with my available arm.

"Hey, yeah. Wow, you and your sis certainly got dad's genes on the height." The little runt was almost as tall as me, and he was 12! I honestly am the black sheep of the family, aren't I?

"I don't really remember you much, but I'm glad I got to see you. I've been wanting you to come see one of my games." Minoru was always the loud and obnoxious one while Megumi was the more shy of the two but now it seems that they've switched.

"Yeah, I'll drop in whenever just tell Megumi and we'll plan it, sound good?"

"I-It was this easy? All along? I'm sorry Misa! You tried to call us but...but-"

"No, Minoru it's o-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON, YOU BASTARD!" Words that left me paralyzed.

Damn it! I'm better than this! I'm not a weakling anymore. So why? Why? Can't I move?

"Stealing stuff, huh? Befitting a thug like you." Heavy footsteps rounded the corner and there he stood with a wood bat. Shits gonna go down if I can't move. He's out of his mind when he's like this, he might even hurt Minoru.

"He's not! He's only getting his stuff!" Minoru tried to speak before a 'shut up' was thrown his way.

"It's time you pay you bastard!" He started swinging like a maniac, wildly breaking the dry wall as he walked toward us. I shoved Minoru back in his room and shut the door.

Besides my natural instinct to protect Minoru, I couldn't move to save myself. I wasn't scared, I knew I was stronger than him. So why couldn't I mov-

"DIIIEEEE!"

The world spinning and the sideways view of the hall was all I saw clearly before it started to fade. No pain or anything, just the taste of blood and dark closing in on my vision.

When I came to...

 _THWP THWP THWP THWP THWP_

It was all I could hear, that consistently timed noise; though it started to sound more wet as it went on.

"AHHHHH! Please stop! Saruhiko! Please stop! No more! Please! Minoru! Don't come out of your room! Please! Saruhikooo!" Megumi...Megumi was crying.

"I told this bastard if he ever touched Misaki again that I would kill him. You don't need him anyway." Saru? Oh shit. Is he arresting Hojo now?

"Sa-Saru." I tried to open my eyes but my head screamed not to.

"PLEASE! STOP HITTING HIM!" Megumi begged, my eyes flew open to see nothing but blue. This was Saru's coat! Did he think I was dead? IDIOT! He's going to kill Hojo!

"SARU!" I yelped, my voice sounded all cracked and weird but it stopped that awful noise. I heard heavy steps and felt a presence beside me. I couldn't move yet, but I knew it was him.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch him. I used the baseball bat." It was scary, his voice...it wasn't that crazed voice he uses when he fights me. It was calm and normal! Admitting to beating someone with a baseball bat as if he did nothing wrong! Well...I'm not the one to talk but I don't repeatedly beat on a defenseless person! "He deserves to die, no matter what you say. Just be lucky I didn't kill him."

"Thanks?" It was all I could get out and a bit high pitched too but it'd have to work for now. I don't really know how I feel about Saru beating my stepdad half to death in front of my baby sister. I don't. I don't mind Houjo being beat up, but what about Megumi and Minoru? Saru probably scarred them for life. And Mom...she'll be hysterical.

The sound of sirens wailed and I tried to get up. The only thought in my hazy mind was to get Saru out of here before the police came.

"No. Don't move the jacket." My face must be pretty busted up if he hit me more while I was out but he wouldn't worry about something like that, so what was it?

"Why?" I thought to ask anyway to brace myself.

"It'll make it even more difficult for me to claim this as self-defense and...technically, you slept."

"So I'm a..." It all makes sense why my voice has been sounding so strange to me.

"A Girl? Yeah."

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, I have general idea how I'm going to write these and then they kind of take over as I write them. More sadness and angst this chap...*slaps myself and cries* what is wrong with me? Anyway as I stated I'll fluff it up as I go! Any comments, suggestions, corrections, or just any random thing you wanna send my way is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
